


Nice voice, Song Bird...

by OlailaB



Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Death, F/M, Lies, Love, OC, Oral, Original Character - Freeform, Secrets, Sex, Sexy, Soulmate AU, Succubus, lemon wedge, originalcharacter, osirisclub, soulmate, soulmate bonding, stripclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlailaB/pseuds/OlailaB
Summary: He had never spoken to her before, heck he had never seen her this close before. They both awkwardly smiled and Liana introduced herself, her beaming smile making his stomach backflip. He needed to say something, anything.. He cleared his throat and only one sentence came to mind.‘’Nice voice Songbird.’’ Her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up. She couldn’t believe it! Her soulmate was here all this time, her soulmate was HELLBOY!” She stammered and blushed flustered at the revelation. Hellboy thought it best to ignore the soulmate thing for now as he couldn’t get his head around the whole human thing. She was bright red, stuffering and flustered, clearly she was disappointed about the match.How wrong could he be?
Relationships: Hellboy (Hellboy)/Reader, John Myers/Liz Sherman, Nuala/Abe Sapien
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Nice voice, Song Bird...

Ok so this is an OC fic but feel free to ignore the name and put in your own if you would like! 

Soulmate AU!

Combination of the 2019 Hellboy movie with characters from the earlier film. David Harbour hellboy as he is yummmmmmmy! The professor never died too. Yaaaay!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One thing was for certain, you weren’t like your sisters. Lilith was busy sucking the life out of her newest victim, riding him as her body absorbed his life force, pretty soon she would be fucking a corpse, a pretty typical end to a sunday for her … Avia was toying with the bewitched men at her feet, cooing at them fight for the chance to serve her wine. Edriana was sat with her mate Denton- both of them talking to and from who would be their new plaything from the village.  
Currently the millers daughter was winning.  
Poor girl.

This isn’t the life you wanted. As part of a great Succubus lineage, the great queens of the dark ages. You were known as the Munro sisters to your village, 4 beautiful women- 1 married with her equally beautiful husband in tow that had become a part of the village for a few years now.   
You had been at the village too long, too long to not age at all, too long before whispers spread of what you all really were. Witches? Faeries? Vampires? All good guesses from the village folk,but alas no you were none of those things.

You were a succubus, your sisters too. You hid your appearance with charm necklaces, only taking them off in the safety of your home.  
Edriana’s husband was a regular man, mated and now immortal to be with his loving bride. He had just as large of a sexual appetite as his beloved, but usually after mating a succubus will only seek the pleasure of their mate. Then from there they would have children to continue on the bloodlines. But Edriana was a special case, they enjoyed others together… so children were not in the plan for them it seemed.  
Lillith had no interest in looking for her mate, she wanted to enjoy everyone and anyone, her taste was wide and varying. Avia wanted to find her mate, but was just as happy making her harem of men her personal playthings.

You were not like your sisters, fucking anyone and absorbing their souls for the sheer purpose of pleasure. It was a succubus’ job to reap pleasure and send whoever they seduce down to hells halls. That is until they found their soulmate and settled down. You on the other hand, Liana, were different. You found no need to attract men or women of the human kind, you felt no need for pleasure, no need to take another's life force. You wanted to find your mate and that was it, but you weren’t going to fuck everyone until you found them. You were made aware of this ‘defect’ alot by your older sisters, they thought you were useless. What sort of Succubus couldn’t or WOULDN’T seek pleasure from the souls of humanity?  
You knew the reason why, your mother told you many hundreds of years ago.   
‘’A succubus who feels no need to look for pleasure from others is very special indeed, they are already bound to a mate. They feel no need to waste time with another. Look at the words upon your arm... I wonder what they will have… but remember you are special my dear. You are a Queen.’’  
She had passed shortly after, leaving you in the care of your sisters. For hundreds of years you continued to be the virgin among your sisters. The remarks and sharp jabs became worse over time, you felt as if they would never understand you.

The mark your mother was talking about was a simple sentence on your forearm. Your Soulmate mark.  
‘’Nice voice Songbird.’’  
Every Time you felt low you would touch the words, blocky and harsh on your skin. You knew that one day you would meet them. You knew.  
Songbird, you had guessed very early on that it would relate to your musical abilities. You had a lovely voice, it could bewitch all who heard it, but noone had ever said those words to you. You had dreamed every night of meeting your soul mate, while you slept surrounded by your sisters. You had dreamed it for hundreds of years, until eventually you dreamed it alone. Your sisters had left and moved on, you were living in London, happy to be free and alone and independent. Free from the torment and ridicule.

It was 2020 and you had a gig lined up tonight with your fellow bandmates, a celebration party for a fancy organisation. It was a top secret organisation, but one you were a part of. You were a researcher for the British branch of the BPRD, all of your band mates in the same department. You were always tucked away in a little corner of the private library, never really comfortable enough to mingle outside with the… others...   
You had worked there for 8 years now, only a select few had known of your true form and you didn’t feel the need to show everyone what you truly were. You had very little interaction with anyone outside of your library office, but you knew a few people who worked here very well. One you had seen at lunch now and again or in the med bays was Hellboy. The big hulking red brute always made you smile, he just had something about him that made you giggle silently in to your hand. You had never spoken to him, but you had developed a little bit of a crush on the big red lug, to which your small glances and doe eyed sighs caught the attention of the Professor. 

Once the Professor figured out why you were always looking towards his son he made it his personal mission to get to know you better. In the last few years you had built quite a friendship with him.  
The Professor was always visiting, bringing you sweet treats while discussing anything from the texts he needed translating to snippets of Hellboys latest mission and the dumb things he did while on it. The professor made you laugh alot, an emotion he found made you relax enough to tell him of your true lineage.  
He came overseas alot from the American branch, stating that both divisions kept him on his toes, but it was mainly to bring HB along and see if you would finally interact. Eventually after long enough around the Professor you could take the necklace off and be your horned, tailed devil woman looking self. It was comfortable, easy, calm around him, he treated you no different to anyone else. He even affectionately called you little ram because of your horns. He had gotten full clearance on your files, making sure that the higher ups would know and accept your true form if it came to light. It just came down to when you were ready.  
It was last week that he asked your band to play at the Bureaus annual Gala. You never really went before, always chickening out just before you got out the door of your living quarters. But this year he promised it would be worth going, casually mentioning that his son would be going too. You blushed and rubbed your left horn, a habit you had from being a child. You had agreed, all the while blushing like a tomato.  
With the paycheck from that week you made sure to go out and get a haircut and re-dye and a manicure just to make sure you looked your very best.

You literally lived in a block of flats near the main building. You took your lucky number- flat 3 as soon as the building was open to employees. Your flat was decorated in black, purple, grey and orange, your love for halloween influencing most of the rooms as gemstones, black cat figures and fire aethstetic items were scattered around. It gave it a constant warm glow at night when your dozen candles were lit.  
The car outside waited patiently for you to lock up, your bass in the boot already as Daimio tapped his fingers to the song Alice had put on his Spotify playlist. You locked up, giving yourself a final once over in the mirror in the hallway while the lift crawled to the designated floor- your skin was bright and pale, eyes extra bright green as the purple eye shadow framed them nicely. Your lips were painted a soft brown nude that Alice bought for you on your 1st ‘friendaversary at the Bureau, she had found you in the library one day and had been your bestie since. Your wavy dyed orange hair was freshly cut to shoulder length and fell just near your charm necklace, a shard of Jet wrapped in leather cord. You had specifically chosen your best little black dress, chunky mary jane high heels and cropped bolero jacket for the occasion, the band having agreed on the style of clothing the day after you landed the gig. Just the right balance of rock and class.

‘’Hey Ben, got your dancing shoes on tonight?’’ You grinned as you hopped in to his black van, the song looping on repeat as he grinned at you.  
‘’Of course, I mean we’ll be there early for you to set up your instruments but I will show you how to dance properly after your sets over, not the little wiggles you do when you dance in the library office.’’  
‘’HEYyyy! It’s my office! I can dance if I want to! Anyway I owe you one, nobody else would carry my amp and I’m not nearly strong enough to carry it myself.’’ That was a half lie, you were easily able to carry it like it was a balloon, but only in your normal form, the necklace kept you as human as possible in more ways than one.  
‘’Happy to help.’’   
‘’You mean happy to help so long as Alice and Liz stopped badgering you?’’ Ben coughed in to his hand and began the quick drive over to work, the girls did indeed gang up on him for that one, even Abe told him to just surrender the van for the night.   
‘’Fine, fine you got me. But I am serious, I will show you how to dance tonight, it’s the Gala. You have to dance. Myers and Liz are really looking forward to your wiggle dancing.’’ He managed to duck while still keeping an eye on the road as you swung for him.  
‘’It isn’t wiggling! And you need to stop looking in my office during my dinner breaks!’’

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ POV SHIFT /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hellboy had always grown up fearing a certain set of words. They were on his smaller forearm, in a sloping cursive. Too pretty to be on his red skin.  
‘’You look so cool.’’   
What sort of bullshit first words to a soul mate were those???   
He hated them, it just seemed so plain and ordinary, so much so that he kept it hidden as much as possible.   
When his dad suggested he actually go to this years Gala it took all his strength not to say no, after the Nimue incident he had promised to be a bit more involved with events. He met Liz, her fiancee Myers, their boss from the American team Manning and Abe after that incident. Liz, Abe and he became fast friends, the trio often doing assignments together when Alice and Daimio were away. It had been a year since the Nimue incident and the Professor had tried to make amends for his harshness, but tonight really took the cake. Oh god if only Hellboy actually had cake… pancakes. Ooh yeah.  
He felt suffocated as everyone from the Bureaux danced and ate and drank like there wasn’t a fish man, shape shifting cat or a big ass red DEMON in their vicinity! In the years he had been in this organisation he still found it strange how accepting they had become after he saved the world. Like it just wiped the slate clean and monsters were ok now. Abe had been talking to a few elves from the diplomatic department, the girl, Nuala seemed to hit it off with Abe, Ben and Alice making bets on how long it’d take for them to be drunk and making out later.   
Liz and Myers were trying to keep Manning calm about an apparent mix up with the food, no mini quiches? An outrage!   
Hellboy lingered in the corner as he saw the band get on stage, apparently Ben gave their singer a lift in today as a favour to the girls. Liana, he had found her name to be, was the apparent bookworm hermit from the library and head of the research department in monsters. She knew everything there was to know about anything, vampires? Check. Wendigos? Covered. Ghosts, ghouls, goblins? Yep, yes and affirmative. She had a paper, a book and a fully translated text ready for any of them. The best in the biz. Hellboy had seen her around, always looking lovely and smelling like vanilla sugar and honey, kind of like a christmas cookie, at all times. He had heard her laugh once or twice but had realised now he had never actually spoken to the woman.  
That was rather lame...  
She was setting up her bass, her cute little face blushing as she almost tripped on the cord of a nearby speaker.  
He had to admit she was rather easy on the eyes, cute in a feisty kind of way, heck shes sexy in that little dress, but he had a rule. 

No dating humans,   
He had tried many years ago, he found out then that no human woman could take what he was packing. A trip to the hospital later and the girl never wanted to see him again. Rejection like that hurt. He hadn’t tried to find a girl since, not even monsters, it wasn’t worth the effort.

He sighed as she readied her mic, her humming confirming it worked. The room had begun to slow as the final jukebox song finished, the band looked at eachother with firm nods and the spot light shone on the lead. 

(The song is Pale Waves- The Tide. Please feel free to listen to it while reading! ) 

There was no introduction.   
The chords were struck and the tune burst to life.  
It was no AC/DC but Hellboy liked it! -------

You look so cool  
Standing there  
With your baggy jeans  
And silky hair  
We can live for nothing  
Baby, I don't care  
Lose me like the ocean  
Feel the motion  
I'll be the sea, honey  
Always, always  
And you'll be the tide  
I'll be the sea, honey  
Always, always  
And you'll be the tide  
Hellboy felt his heart stop and his lungs halt. The first sentence struck him dumb, so dumb he failed to notice everyone else in the room dancing except him. Alice and Ben were dancing up a storm as Liz and Myers twirled and cuddled. Hellboy watched Liana dance and bop as she played with her band. His soulmate? WAS HER? Initially he felt happy, relieved that he had finally found her, someone who could love him for him. But she was human? He had one rule! He couldn’t be with a human, he just couldn’t. Maybe she would reject him… maybe she’d be disappointed that after all her hopes and wishing she was lumped with him! 

I'll float with you  
Through the clouds  
Take me on your dream  
Don't ever leave me  
I can't ever see myself with somebody else  
Except you  
I'll be the sea, honey  
Always, always  
And you'll be the tide  
I'll be the sea, honey  
Always, always  
And you'll be the tide  
He wanted to leave, but he couldn’t stop. Standing by the drinks and food he continued to watch her mesmerised. Alice saw the look on his face and grinned. Did HB have a crush??  
You look so cool  
Standing there  
With your baggy jeans  
And silky hair  
We can live for nothing  
Baby, I don't care  
Lose me like the ocean  
Feel the motion  
I'll be the sea, honey  
Always, always  
And you'll be the tide  
I'll be the sea, honey  
Always, always  
And you'll be the tide  
I'll be the sea  
I'll be the sea  
And you be the tide  
You be the tide  
I'll be the sea  
I'll be the sea  
And you be the tide  
You be the tide

For the rest of the night Liana sang her heart out, feeling so happy everyone liked the songs the band was rocking out to. She was relieved, by the end of the set she found herself blushing at the applause and her bandmates hugging her at their success. Alice had practically crushed her with a hug and dragged her from the stage to the rag tag group she associated Alice with. The only face she saw was Hellboy. Oh he was here! Devil dude. Big red. HB.   
He had never spoken to her before, heck he had never seen her this close before. They both awkwardly smiled and Liana introduced herself, her beaming smile making his stomach backflip. He needed to say something, anything.. He cleared his throat and only one sentence came to mind.  
‘’Nice voice Songbird.’’ Her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up. She couldn’t believe it! Her soulmate was here all this time, her soulmate was HELLBOY!” She stammered and blushed flustered at the revelation. Hellboy thought it best to ignore the soulmate thing for now as he couldn’t get his head around the whole human thing. She was bright red, stuffering and flustered, clearly she was disappointed about the match. Ben interrupted the two and stole Liana for a dance as promised, she turned back with a pleading desperation at Hellboy, it was like she wanted to stay with him .   
The jealousy in Hellboys chest angered him, it enraged him. But as soon as it rose it disappeared.  
Human.   
He couldn’t hurt another like that, he couldn’t do that to the girl. He… he needed to talk to his dad.  
Liana finished her dance with Daimio, trying to find Hellboy in the crowd, I mean who could lose such a big red guy huh?   
She frowned as she realised he was gone. Her heart dropped, maybe after realising his soulmate was her he left. Maybe he was disappointed? She didn’t know, because it took 2 weeks before Hellboy even came near her again, Manning wanted them to prepare for a mission, Liana was just there to tell them about their target. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the meeting room Hellboy twiddled his thumbs as Manning yammered on and on, he couldn’t get Liana out of his head, he wanted to talk to her, to explain to her that whatever God placed them together was being cruel to her… to maybe even tell her he liked her. His talk with the Professor ended in Hellboy leaving in frustration, barely sleeping that night as all he could think of was her in that little dress blushing at him madly. His dad told him to talk to her, that all was not as black and white as he thought. His thoughts were broken as Liana knocked on the door, letting herself in as Manning explained the next mission was to take place in Jersey. Her legs shook slightly as Big Reds eyes trailed her to the board. His gaze burning in to her back, she felt every thud of her heart even more so know. Maybe he truly was disappointed in his soulmate? Her shoulders dropped slightly at the thought. Hellboy licked his dry lips as she shuffled up to the front of the room, damn that pencil skirt. Damn it why did she have to wear lipgloss. His thoughts were swimming at the sight of his mate, he was trying to argue hard in his head that this wouldn’t end well. But he was finding he didn’t care so much. Fuck this soul mate thing is a much stronger bond than he thought.  
‘’So, as you know we are in Jersey for the next mission- we have 1 target, Liana will tell us their main weaknesses. Hopefully this is easier than the last time we went to Jersey, The Osiris Club has finally refurbished after the damages ’’ The board lit up as the room dimmed, four faces, all mugshots in varying times appeared. Liana felt her world stop.   
‘’We had several agents die last month due to a severe Succubus problem in Jersey. The last time we sent agents out we killed 3 of the 4 faces you see here. We only know the name of the last one,   
This- is Lillith Munro. A 3000 year old Succubus, usually we leave their kind be, but as they have been involved with some federal prostitution crimes we have had to exterminate this particular family tree. As you know succubus honey is a highly addictive substance, only available through prostitution, so Lillith is pimping her lower workers to sell the honey like a drug. She was last seen at her strip club, the Lemon Wedge. She will be there for 3 or 4 weeks before moving on, we don’t know how to approach this as she is the most powerful of the 4. The male proved to be human, died very easily. Liana would you tell us of how to kill a- Liana!’’ Manning looked to see the door closing and the full room stare at it, she had just upped and left? Why? Hellboy saw her face turn pale and her eyes water at the pictures, it seemed to be a touchy subject..   
Alice and Liz stood to chase after her, but Hellboy was even more intrigued when the Professor stood.  
‘Hellboy will handle this, I believe Miranda, you know Lianas research? Please fill the rest of the room in’’ Big Red slowly stood and walked out as Miranda tried her best to recite her colleagues knowledge of the subject in question.

Hellboy followed Liana to a unisex bathroom, trying to stay as quiet as a giant demon can. Rubbing his large hand over his face he calmed himself and pushed the door.  
Here goes nothing, tentatively stepping in, it’s not everyday you follow your soulmate in to the bathroom...  
Hunched over the sinks, leaning on her elbows stood Liana, her face dripping with cold water. Her deep breaths doing as much as they could to calm her, her family was dead. Her sisters, the only family she had ever known… all gone. Well most of them were, Lillith was the last one left, she was always a hardy one, now she was pimping out monster girls and getting them to sell her honey, selling it as a drug? Liana knew she was crazy but this took the cake, the honey is sacred, its not to be given to anyone in large quantities, no wonder there had been a prostitution spike recenly. Humans who partake in too much of the honey will eventually become slaves to it, mindless beings searching for pleasure following all orders under their Queen. A blind army that can and will inherit parts of their Queens powers to kill and seduce. The jails had been complaining of an over flow of inmates needing a detox from a mystery drug. Manning was stretched thin getting them all in to rehabs, just as 1 was cured, 5 more would come through the doors. The main ingredient for the cure wasn’t producing enough to cure everyone.  
Liana knew what her sister wanted, she wanted what Liana should be.  
Lillith wanted to be the new Queen... Liana shivered and stood to look at her face, these past few weeks sucked ass. First Hellboy ignored her as a soul mate, her familys now mostly dead, her sister wanting to take over the world and now she had to give the very information they’d need to kill her? Tears stung her eyes, this wasn’t how her life was meant to be. She wanted to find her mate, settle down, reveal her true form, have kids… whatever. But now that HB was in the mix? Oh she wasn’t so sure now. A lone tear escaped, blending in with the cool water upon her cheeks.  
‘’I’m guessing by that reaction you don’t like succubi or incubi? I don’t blame you, there's very few good ones of that kind… Are you ok?’’ Hellboy came closer, grabbing a handful of hand drying towels, and offering them to her, Liana gingerly took them, mumbling a small thank you and patting her face dry. She shyly looked at Big Red through her eyelashes, her lips tugging in a trembling frown.  
‘’I… I-I have experience with them… yes. I want to help as much as I can with this mission, it's just- I urgh. I’m sorry for the moment of weakness. I guess I… I’m just a huge disappointment.’’ THAT certainly surprised HB, his eyebrows shooting up, she’d gone a very pretty tone of pink, eyes moving to the floor and hands wringing the towels together. Bashful, shy, cute- ohhhh HB had it bad, the past 2 weeks being hell without her near. Hell Boy knew she was wrong, if anyone was the disappointment it was HIM! This sweet girl, his perfect soulmate, destined to be cursed with him. A literal monster.   
‘’Hey, Songbird, we all have our problems, our past, but you are NOT a disappointment. You are far from it, you're smart, talented, you make really nice cakes- I had one at the christmas party last year. You make the team laugh, you are THE best researcher we have and gods knows how you keep my Dad in good spirits. Just… Sorry I’m rambling, let’s go back in there and the sooner you can finish up the sooner you can go relax at home? Please?’’ Hellboy didn’t realise it but he had cupped her face in his hands, big eyes shining, silently coaxing her, pleading. Her heart sped up, it was hammering in her chest. He was so close, she could feel the heat radiating off his hands.  
Liana nodded and smiled. She had never heard so many compliments aimed towards her, the fact her soulmate thought so highly of her, it gave her hope. A small hope that felt warm, cozy and just- right. He took her hand in his large one and gently lead her back in to the room, letting go just as the door opened.

‘’Miranda, thank you for covering me, I’m sorry everyone, it’s a… touchy subject but umm I will help any way I can.’’ Manning nodded briskly and Miranda scooted back to the spot next to the projector, thankfully dabbing the sweat from her forehead, public speaking was not her forte. Liana looked back at HB, who had taken a seat next to Ben and Alice, red thumbs up in encouragement as she took her place next to the podium again. Deep breath…   
‘’Everyone, as you know Succubi and Incubi are demons that feed off sexual energy. They frequently appear in prostitution rings, whore houses, sex trafficking, strip clubs- anywhere that involves the human form being charged in a sexual manner. The sexual energy charging the succubus to produce enough of her honey to totally enslave her sexual partner, but if a possible Queen bottled up and distributed her larger reserve then even a drop is enough to enslave 5 people. I believe that by infiltrating the strip club the… Lemon wedge? We can corner and capture the lower level workers for information on her network. See how far the distribution goes and shut it down at the source, only the strongest succubus can produce enough honey for this scale of distribution. Take down Lillith, take down the whole operation from ever happening again. There is only ever 1 Queen and no other succubi nests are anywhere near powerful enough to take over. Those who are infatuated with the drug can be cured of it, as Manning and his scientists have found-’’  
Manning stood and interrupted- ‘’We only found that cure after YOU found the texts on the Yakura fruit. Without it we’d be lost Liana.’’ He had to get that one in, Abe chuckled and nodded along- he knew the very texts, he had studied them and found that you had WROTE them over a thousand years ago. Abe and the professor seemed to be the only of the team that knew what Liana was.  
‘’Well, yes, that is true. Your agents managed to k… to… to kill the remaining succubus, but Lillith, she is stronger. The youngest of the three, she comes from quite a long line of Queens. She will want the title she believes is hers, succubus Queens are not chosen for age but strength- as we see here in the glyphs on this wall in romania. Queens are chosen for their powers, the strongest of the royal brood rules. To kill Lillith you’d need one of 2 things. You’d need either another succubus, or you’d need a demon. Alas you have Big Red there. He would have to activate his powers once more like with Nimue, horns and all big guy. Once you reveal yourself to her, she will want to please, all you need to do is touch her, if you reject her advances and touch her she will burn in to black ashes, killed by a passion that will literally consume her. If we had another succubus…’’ She looked at the professor in the room that knew and swallowed-  
‘’Of a royal lineage tied to hers then they’d just have to challenge her, the more powerful of the two would rip her rivals heart out and that’d be the end of it. They’d be Queen of all the succubi, her rules would be followed by all worldwide, if you remove the Queen by Hellboy's doing, he’d in turn take post as their King. The youngest sister- unknown as her name was erased from history by her siblings, has been lost to time, I suggest the Hellboy idea, it’s safer, better on resources and we wouldn’t have to search for a relation to Lillith.’’ Liana hated lying, but her mind was an anxious bundle of nerves, she wasn’t going on the mission, she wasn’t needed. She was useless, better off a researcher than a silly succubus... her sisters always said she was weak, better a weak human than a weak succubus. 

Everyone murmured among themselves, all talking, raising points of argument. Hellboy agreed the plan was solid, but then again… he could use it to his advantage? He could get to know his soulmate better, he could try be her friend at least. She may be human but this mission could bring them together at least a little.   
‘’I agree with Songbird, her plan is solid, we don’t have anyone of Lilliths bloodline, so we can ambush, infiltrate, capture and kill. For this to work we need someone with a vast knowledge of what we are hunting.’’ Liana raised an eyebrow in worry at her soulmate. The Professor suppressed a small smile and Manning leapt up.  
‘’For once Hellboy I agree! Liana you are now drafted to this mission- you are a fully trained agent, you won’t need any help there, so I want you on this mission as a field operative, chief of research and intelligence and in the front lines. You are to stick with our agents, Hellboy, I hold you personally responsible for her safety. We leave tomorrow at 19:00. The plan takes place here, at the Lemon Wedge… We will get her.’’   
Liana tried to protest, spluttering and begging Manning, but it was no use. His mind was made up. This Plan was too much, the Lemon wedge did cater to human and monster alike, but Liana had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She felt something was going to go wrong. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

‘’So… you’re all the 11 o clock? Wow, I know we get a few stags and hens but to have a joint party? You guys must really love and get eachother!’’ The peppy purple haired elf smiled on reception. Her lip percing glinting in a silver known to belong to night elves. Yep it truly catered to all species. Liz and Myers had used their engagement as the main ruse for the recon mission, posing as a joint stag/hen at the strip club. Everyone had make up and disguises- Liz had put a black bride style hen outfit on, with hidden weapons underneath, her hair hidden underneath a bright red wig. Abe had been glamoured in to a water elf and Nuala had tagged along- dressed with a blue wig and blackout contacts, matching Nuada her brother from the armory. Hellboy had been glamoured heavily to look like a human best man- think David Harbour with the long hair etc. Liana hung on his arm as maid of honour- in a ombre green wig. Alice and Ben had been posing as a couple of 3 eyes shapeshifters. Everyone had comms linked to Manning and the team in their reserved hotel floor 1 block away. Everyone had been briefed on the risks. Abe and Hellboy having to glamour as they were too recogniseable. The disguises necessary for everyone to be kept undercover. Manning actually stuttered when the temporary glamour had been cast on HB, he could still kick Mannings ass any day, big hand or not.  
Liana had to admit, Hellboy did look hot as a human. Her face was graced with a permanent blush, trying not to shake as she held on to his arm. She could die here happy. But she still preferred the red guy, no matter what he looked like- he was still her mate. To her HB seemed happy, truth be told he was, he preened at his human form, being able to walk with his soulmate on the streets, arm in arm. He liked who he was but he just couldn’t help wish that she’d like him exactly as he was, he was a demon, even if right now he appeared like you and me. Yes the glamour only lasted for 6 hours but he enjoyed being a real soul mate, he held doors open for her, he helped her zip up her outfit and make sure her weapons were out of sight. He even got her a nice stack of pre drink pancakes from room service. They laughed in the limo and smiled genuinely gooey smiles at each other when the receptionist called them a cute couple. 

This mission maybe wasn’t the worst idea.  
Lilliths balcony booth was situated over the dj booth, overlooking the stages and the bar, Abe had scoped out as much of the venue as he could with Nuala. Because of the joint party they were in the golden circle in the middle of the large club, the lemon wedge was dark and lit with neon lights and girls of varying species danced in little to no clothing. Girls had stripped bare, dancing to heavy rock for tips, to pop on the stripper poles and lead drunken patrons to the champagne rooms.

Hours had passed, the team had enjoyed the night and laughed together, Hellboy had paid for the groom to have a lapdance by a gorgon, which made the whole team laugh and hollar. Abe had found a love for long island ice teas and had to stop after his third, they were still on a mission. Nuala laughed and tipped the human barmaid to give him simple lemonades with plenty of ice for the rest of the night. As part of the package Liz was taught a simple routine and performed for her hubby to be. Ben and Alice would never hear- ‘Pour some sugar on me’ the same ever again.  
Hellboy and Liana talked alot in between the performances, getting to know eachother better, the glamour helping them both calm down and talk as equals. Hellboy felt a pang of guilt at truth, he’d become a demon again and that’d stop him ever being with Liana. He had to stop this before he hurt her, he had to stop this friendship… He didn’t want to, but he had to reject his mate… he was destined to be alone. She could develop another soul mark and find another. That hurt his feelings more than he’d ever care to admit.  
A 4 armed DJ announced that the main event was coming up soon, as the cyclops girl named Ula was finishing up as Lilith herself was due to dance for the happy couple, the team was ready to ambush once she started dancing, but Lillith had requested to meet the bride to be and her girl friends to congratulate her and give her a complimentary gift. After a few murmured debates Manning instructed them to go through with it to lull Lillith in to a false sense of security. The girls left the boys to go up to the balcony booth, Liana opting to go to the ladies room to avoid seeing her sister, she didn’t want to blow their cover. Liana heard through the comms about the gift as the receptionist explained it in detail- a rose quartz stone for true love.  
Liana smiled at that it was a tradition dating back to their time with their departed mother. At least they had agreed on that as sisters. They may suck the soul out of unsuspecting victims but they drew a line, their mother was strict on that. Married couples are a no go and must be respected. Other clans had adopted the practise under the old Queens rulings, but once she died… they stopped and succubi around the globe took anyone they fancied married or not.  
Liana smiled at the knowledge her sisters still kept up their mothers ultimate law and dried her hands, turning on her comms-  
‘’So now that Lianas comms are off due to her being in the loo- are you actually going to admit to her that you like her Hellboy? I mean you two have basically been attached at the hip today! If you were a cartoon you’d have heart eyes! ’’ Ben prodded, everyone had heard Liana turn her comms off but she had turned them on again without verbal confirmation… She opened her mouth to speak but-  
‘’You know I can’t, I mean shes… JUST A HUMAN! I can’t be with a human you know that. I like her and all… but-’’ Her heart shook, he was so nice today… he acted like he cared!   
‘’BULLSHIT HB! You like her, you're human right now, I am sure if you ask Abe and Nuala they can make an amulet and you can be human around her! Right guys??’’   
‘’Umm guys can we not we have a slight-’’ Alice was cut off by Abe.  
‘’Actually no, this is a very rare and hard glamour to perform, but I believe that if you speak to Liana and talk about the issues you’re having you guys can be toge-’’  
‘’NO ABE- Look I cannot, fuck it human or not- NO I WILL NOT BE WITH HER!!!. I CANNOT…. I cannot hurt….’’  
Lianas heart broke, hot tears ran down her cheeks, he was rejecting her? He was rejecting his mate? Her chest seized as she crumpled to the floor. She needed- she needed to prove she wasn’t human- not JUST a human! Sshe could easily fix this! She reached for her necklace and!  
BOOM!   
‘’Lillith boobytrapped the club! Guys it’s a trap, someone recognized Alice and I and she’s gone! Everyone get ready, get your weapons! Hellboy, Abe, dispel the glamour NOW!!!! ‘’ Liz screamed. Liana took a deep breath and burst out the bathroom, forgetting about her necklace.  
Strapped up with guns ready, Liana ran as fast as she could in to the main floor. The black and yellow themed club wasn’t dark anymore- the place was on fire, smoke billowing from the stages. Girls were running to the exits as the barmen and bouncers produced guns and knives. Liana was instantly pulled in to a fight, swinging out the way when a fully transformed Ben mauled the night elf that almost slit her throat. The place was buzzing with screams, explosions and gunfire, Liana tried as hard as she could to protect the dancers, they had information. Everyone who escaped outside had been cornered by the BRPD and arrests were being made.  
Looking over her shoulder she saw Hellboy- who was punching people with his hand and shooting them with his varied weaponry. Liana heard manning order the team to capture as many informants as possible inside the club while they sorted the front. Some more of the of the agents from the hotel stormed the club, the room was too busy, the fight was dying down, only Lillith and her receptionist escaped.   
Out of the corner of her eye she saw an Incubus run out the back door. Alice shouted that he was Lilliths bodyguard outside the door.  
‘’Got a runner, fire Incubus, I’m in pursuit!’’ Ripping out her comms Liana sprinted after the demon- ignoring Hellboy's shout of protest as a burning beam fell and blocked the way after her.  
Opening the door to the alley she saw him and he leapt over the chain link fence, turning round and smirking evilly at her.  
‘’You cannot get me now little one!’’ His accent was thick and rough, russian it seemed, Lillith always liked them Russian. Typical cocky Incubus…  
Time to fuck with him.  
Ripping off her necklace and stuffing it in to her pocket her glamour faded, the Incubus’ smirk faded in to one of horror as Liana began to walk through the fence and transform, on her head grew in to black rams horns, her black tear streaks bled in to gold at her chin, her skin changed in hue to a pale red. Her tail and claws grew sharp and long, eyes glowing green.   
‘’Lady Liana… it can’t be, you- you’re dead!.’’ His face paled as he tried to run away, he couldn’t move, black shadowy pools sucked his feet in to place. Piercing thorns erupted and held his arms in place as the shadow of large bat like wings covered his trembling form.  
‘’It can be and it IS. My sister is never to know I am still alive… I am sorry, but I can’t allow you to live.’’   
A harrowing scream broke the night air and a pile of steaming blood and bones sat in front of Lianas shaking form, on her knees, face blank and emotionless. She hadn’t killed in centuries. She needed to get out of here, to breathe, where, where could she go that nobody would know her? Where nobody would come after her, a monster… Wait…   
Yes she remembered that place.  
The only place safe for any monster in this city.

After the fire was extinguished and the beam moved by HB, Alice sprinted ahead out in to the alley, kicking the fence door open and looked at the pile of bones on the floor, black and covered in blood. Scorch marks burned the bricks and she felt the presence of another powerful being, but it had just left?  
Abe followed behind her, looking at the remains.   
Alice felt the fire, black and all consuming in the air.  
‘’ Is THAT a succubus kill? I’ve only ever seen pictures… Was it Lillith?’’   
Abe shook his head, her presence was long gone. Lillith was the only succubus at the whole club, she had left before Liana pursued the Incubus, the bones on the floor were definitely an Incubus’. Abe saw a smoking trail of footprints leading away, Liana had left ad in a hurry. Had she been followed? Ambushed? Placing his hand on the floor he felt the prints and recoiled in shock at hat he had seen. Liana needed help, her distress bled through the essence on the floor.   
‘’Mission failed guys. Regroup at the hotel.’’   
‘’Manning, Liana is missing, I have a trail here. I believe she has left to recollect herself, her essence is pretty heavy and low, Liz, we need to follow it.’’ Abe buzzed in to his comms.  
‘’Ok guys you go follow the trail, everyone else regroup now! HB report back to the Professor, we have one last place we could try but it’d need to be in the next 48 hours… But we need Liana's help still. Abe and Liz, be careful… somethings not right here.’’ As the pair set off, Alice walked back to a bloodied and battered team, Hellboys glamour gone completely, a deep frown set on his red features.   
Where did Liana go?  
More importantly, was she ok? 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Liana had currently out drunk 4 other of the bars patrons, silly elves thinking they can outdrink a succubus.  
Her horns were blood splattered but nobody cared here, this was one of a chain of safe spots for monsters.  
Evil Mistress bar.  
A monster friendly family run business that allowed anyone, villain or good guy to drink and be safe, glamoured so through the windows it was an exclusive members only pub. When you looked in you saw regular people, but walk through the doors and it would wear off, all of them bare to the anti glamour room, Lianas necklace wore off the second she stepped through, the door opening for monsters or those with powers only.   
When she stepped in all eyes turned, succubi were few and far between these days, only needing the nests to feed.  
But many recognised a royal when they saw one, most turned back to their drinks and conversation as she strutted to the bar in her BRPD uniform, blood spattered and annoyed. She sheather her wings and sat next to a group of blood elves and sea elves. After a few shots of gorgon tears and a hefty steak she felt better, even going as far to smile when they challenged her to a drinking contest.  
This particular branch was owned by a long time friend of hers, an Incubus named Meero. The stocky bear ran down stairs as his workers informed him of a strange succubus drinking and making merry at the bar like it was normal.  
‘’LILI!! Oh my gods I knew it was you!! EVERYONE LISTEN UP!’’ The big bear hollard loud enough so the full bar silenced once more and looked at the little succubus currently hugged up in the larger males arm. The alcohol had made her cocky, she didn’t blush, just smirked and rolled her eyes at her fave monster in the city.  
‘’This here is Lady Lili, you know shes a high up, high born! ANYONE and I mean ANYONE upsets her or even comes too FUCKIN close I will personally sned you to hell! You mother fuckers got that?!’’ The bar all mumbled and nodded, the tension was thick as Liana coughed and announced a free round for the bar on her. She needed to get them on her good side, after all Meero treated his customers like family. If she as important to him then they had to protect her too, they cheered and hooted and welped and got the orders in, Liliana may have been a poor human but she was a rich Queen so to speak. She flashed a black card at the bartender and let her savings take the hit tonight, it barely took 1 percent of her total wealth.

Meero took his place across the bar and began to talk to her. His girl was down, he talked to her enough to get the jist. She met her soul mate, hid her true identity and now she was reaping what she sowed.   
‘’Doll, you’re my fave girl you know that right? But sometimes you are stupid. Talk to the guy, if he’s genuine and good he will see passed the whole you're not human thing. Is he human? Who do i have to punch?’’ The bear gave her another shot as she downed it in one go. Meeko only went for men, his partner and mate Stosh was currently patting her on the back, puppy eyes and pet lipping her as he listened to his best girls plight. She rarely visited these bars, but this one was where she’d frequent most, it was safe, she hadn’t been here in nigh on a decade and the new customers told her business was booming. It didn’t help the Osiris Club was a popular haunt by HB, she’d been here many a time while he was there, unknowingly of course. New Jersey had some perks. Plus the familiarity of the owners here gave her an escape for when she needed it, a decade ago she lived here for 2 years before joining the British devision of the BRPD. She was hiding from a particularly annoying ex at the time who got pissed she wouldn’t let him pop her cherry. She rubbed her left horn and groaned and began to sspill the full beans, leaving out the part that her mate is well… Hellboy.  
Her ranting was loud and in her now tipsy state she didn’t hear the bell go for the door and the pub silence again..  
‘’No he’s a demon. He rejected me because he thinks im HUMAN! I’m not! It’s so stupid… I really like this guy, he’s my SOULMATE! Hic- I- I just want to tell him but he’s gunna hate that I lied. FU-hic-KKKKkkkkkk man I have screwed up.I mean just talking about him is making me churn Meek, you can smell it???? It’s like im sweating sugar! I reek of honey.’’ The air was indeed considerably sweeter, her thighs felt a little sticky and she knew that her slight drunkeness had awakened her need for her mate.  
‘’I knew it! I KNEW IT!’’ Liz screeched, eyes bright and sparks of fire cracking around her clapping hands.  
Whirling round Liana blanched.  
‘’I KNEW YOU AND BIG RED WERE AN ITEM! OH MY GOD YES! HUBB TO BE OWES ME A HUNDRED BUCKS!’’ Rushing to her friend she launched herself at her and hugged her tight and hushed loving words at her.  
‘’You're not mad I lied…. to .. to everyone?’’  
‘’GODS NO! Oh my sweet girl, HB loves you! He’s just so scared he’d hurt you! Humans… can’t take… what hes packin. He’s been panicking this whole time! He told me you were his soul mate- he thinks you HATE HIM! He keeps saying he’s a big red disappointment and that you're the only girl for him. Oh you need to tell him, you need to-’’ Liz rambled as Abe ordered a few drinks. Liana cried happy tears and the incubi near her drifted back to the other end of the bar, letting their girls work friends calm her. So the BRPD hired her and she made friends? Monster friends? Human friends? They were so proud of her girl.

‘’No Liz.. I I lied to him, to all of you, how can I tell him?’’  
The succubus cried, now spooning a mint choc chip sundae in to her face, Abe nicking a scoop now and again while talking to a gilled bartender about a new gill cream that didn’t dry out as fast.   
‘’Hmm… well…. Ooh I know! Theres another mission right?! Manning said there was another place to check but we needed you, if you talk to Manning you can explain and help. Reveal what you are and help- it is a shame youre not related to Lillith. We could use you as a bait and draw her out.. What?’’  
‘’Youre talking about the Osiris Club itself, Lillith goes there to scout new talent for her clubs, the incubus who escaped squealed like a pig before I killed him. She purposefully avoids the summer because the best talent is on the slower winter days, it’s funny because thats when HB is there, so she doesn’t need to worry about recognising him at least… She’ll go there in the next 2 days for 2 reasons, she’ll need new girls for the new Lemon Wedge and she’ll need to be somewhere safe to her. I need to speak to Manning, I need to kill my stupid sister and stop this shit.’’ She shoved the remaining ice cream to Abe and twirled round on her stool. Face set knowing what she’d have to do and how much she hated it.  
‘’SISTER? Sister? You are the lost Munro sister? Oh gods Liana you could have challenged her in the club and revealed your true form to…. Oh my god that’s your plan isn’t it?!’’ Liz smiled as she caught on to what Liana was laying down. She was going to be used as bait and when her sister came to challenge her, she was going to kill Lillith and reveal her form to all of them, HB included. If he did care as Liz stated then the whole rejection was a misunderstanding. HB and her had a chance!   
‘’Meek, you still got my oufits from when I lived with yous? Great, can I have them, guys, give me 10 mins.’’ She flipped her phone open and called Manning while going up to the store room for her old outfits, if she needed to bait Lillith she’d need to pull some favours. First telling Manning what she was, then a favour with her old buddy the manager of the Osiris Club.   
If Lillith wanted a challenge, she was going to get one! 

\--------------------------------------

Liana stayed at the Bar overnight, ripping her necklace off and giving it to Abe with strict instructions to give it to HB for protection. The plan was set, Manning was mad at first about her keeping her identity a secret, but after reasoning from the professor while reading her file he decided to forgive her. The extensive notes detailing her reasonings clear as day.   
HellBoy was sat in the living room of the reserved hotel floor. Abe and Liz had left 4 hours ago. Liana had gone MIA, his heart racing… what happened? Where was she? The incubus was dead but why did she go missing? Did someone get her? Chugging the remnants of his beer he flung it at the trash can, it teetered on the edg before falling in.  
‘’Still got it… hehe’’ The doors of the elevator pinged open to reveal Abe and Liz, little smiles on their faces as they spotted Big Red on the large green corner couch. Sluggishly he stood up and looked at them both, where was Liana? They walked to him and smiled even brighter.  
‘’How can you guys be smiling? Where is Liana? Why isn’t she with you? WHERE IS MY MATE?!’’  
‘’AHA so you do admit she’s your soul mate? Human or not? Thank the Gods! Red, it’s fine, she’s fine, calm down. She is currently at a friends place, she’s prepping for the next mission. Manning will fill us all in tomorrow morning.’’ Liz patted his arm, proud that he had finally admitted it to himself, it didn’t matter that she was human, she was his. That mattered, he needed her. He loved her, he needed to tell her.He ignored the smell that clung to them both, sugar and vanilla, her smell. But it was sweeter, stronger, much more heady than he remembered, it made his cock twitch slightly in his trousers. Where ever she was there was a succubus or an incubus near by, hopefully not Lillith.  
Abe produced the necklace from his trouser pocket, wrapping it around Hellboys larger wrist like a bracelet.  
‘’For luck and protection. Manning will confirm the details with everyone. It’s too late for us to sleep, 6AM and the meetings in 2 hours. So lets get cleaned up, order a large breakfast and meet the team here in 2 hours? Yes?’’ Abe tried his best to sound calming, Hellboy was a hard one to calm down but was pleasantly surprised when his buddy visibly calmed at the sight of the leather cord, nodding before they all walked down the corridor to their rooms. Once in his private shower he lifted the makeshift bracelet to his face and sniffed it, the smell was strong, heady, sweet, primal. He huffed and let the hot water glide over his skin, fisting his cock in his hands as he leaned against the cool tile. He kept the cord at his face, taking deep breaths as he wished it was her on him… Hen on her knees taking him, bent over pressed against the tiles, being thoroughly fucked against the porcelain bench, taking him like a good girl. His human… his…. With a muffled growl he came in to his hand, panting, wanting… Human or not, when this mission was all over he would be taking Liana to his room and it would be a very long time before he let her out.  
He just had to get through this next mission…He was going to need alot of pancakes to be ok with all of this. And bacon, bacon solves everything.  
Maybe some syrup too…

‘’NO WAY! Not happening. BAIT??? How can Liana be bait?’’ Hellboy thundered in the meeting, the plan was simple, go the the Osiris club, no disguises and have Liana on stage as bait, a rising talent for Lilith's clubs. Once Lillith came out to watch her dance then they could ambush and incapacitate her.   
‘’Hellboy, Liana agreed to it, she knows it will work, what Lillith will be looking for in a talent! Human or not! Now we will be at the Osiris Club tonight, Liana goes on at 10 just before Lillith gets in her spectating booth, we need to get there for 9.45pm. Get settled in booths, let Liana do a few dances for her set and boom. Lillith will meet her at the foot of the stage as she does with girls she likes. Once she has left herself out in the open, you get your powers turned on and reject her as she will submit to you! It will be fine! ‘’ Manning tried so hard to keep the secrets Liana had told him, the file snugly tucked in under his arm as he argued with the big red demon.  
Grumbling and fiddling with his new bracelet HB nodded and decided to shut up about the matter. Liana was putting herself in danger, but Manning was right, it’d be fine. He would reject Lillith with every once of matter in his being as he was mated to Liana. He didn’t want anyone else.  
Just her.  
Only her.  
His girl, his songbird.  
He had to wait until tonight, the tip off from the Osiris Club- his regular haunt in Jersey- told him that the famed Lillith had arrived scouting new talent for a club in NY, the unnerving beauty calling for the best of the best to perform for her.  
Liana was 1st on, having pulled some favours without the teams knowledge, but she was ready. She found a lovely black and red mesh/latex lingerie set and her favourite retro flame pleasers, nice and high at a staggering 7 inches. The perfect height to flex her stuff on the poles. Meek had helped her get the music right for an older routine, it had been 8 years since she last danced. But she was going to do it, take her title of Succubus Queen, get her man and kill her sister. She had practiced for a little while, making sure her rhythm was fluid and her body bendy enough, Lillith always liked a talent who could bend and please, it was the succubus' way. Get them to bend to your every will. Do not bend and you will break. 

Operation Strip Club.  
It was a shitty name, but Manning and the Prof. couldn;t think of a witty name for it. They prayed it went off without a hitch, they both wanted Hellboy and Liana to finally grow a pair and get together. The Osiris club was a large club, it had 3 small stages, long 4 poled rectangles that allowed girls to dance in their own space without hitting another girl. The main stage was a long semi oval shape, with neon purple lights around the edge, one pole in the middle with comfortable seats for those viewing the main girl.  
The bar took up the entire left wall to the main stage, with so many drinks of both human and monster origins it would take a lifetime to try them all. Abe and Nuada sat at the bar, Hellboy sat hidden by his hoodie in the middle chairs of the main stage. Liz and Alice were disguised as men at the small back stage while Ben took up the right with Myers.   
The whole place was covered, agents were on stand by in the near by ally, most taking refuge in the fast food truck parked in the opposite car park. The music was thumping, cyclops girls grinded with humans, some centaur men from out of town were lavishing dollars on an octopus shape shifter known as octo booty. Ben smiled and threw a few dollars in too while nursing a drink, he had to appear normal after all.  
Lillith had turned up, she was busy prepping in her booth, curtains drawn, double checking with her bodyguard that nobody matching the descriptions of those in the Lemon Wedge had been admitted. Thankfully there were no 3 eyed shapeshifters, no redheaded brides to be or water elves had come here, she had been so close to being caught. SShe put her head phones in and began to finish up her make up, the first girl was due on in a moment, best to let her get at least half way in to her first dance before she judged her, cranking up the volume she didn't hear the announcer outside the glass.  
LADIES AND GENTLEMENNNNN HERE FOR THE FIRST TIME I OVER 7 YEARS- I AM PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THE COMEBACK OF THE ONE, THE ONLY, THE KITTEN KLUBS LONG LOST- MISTRESS OF DESIRE- MISSS……..   
LIIIIIIIIIANNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA- 

The lights dimmed, a single blacklight lit the stage as In this Moments Whore slowly built in through through the speakers. As the thumping beat turned up the men had began to sit around the main stage.  
The blacklights shone as a figure parted the glowing pink curtains of the stage.   
Hellboy spluttered on his drink, she used her real name??? They knew her? He had been to the Kitten Klub before, he heard of the Mistress of Desire before, but she had retired. Was his Lianna the Lianna the announcer was talking about truly? The figure stepped out in a pair of black flamed pleasers...

Holy shit… Hellboy was lost for words, lost for breath. 

Lianna was stood there, singing along to the metal song, the black light making her outfit of a skimpy red and black lingerie set, make up and horns glow…. Wait horns? Oh yeah there were horns...  
She walked up and began to dance around the pole, horns and tail glowing as she began to twirl and grind in a fashion that had made Hellboys mouth dry up. Her body was perfect, covered in tattoos that swerved her supple pale skin, she twirled in to a split and began to slowly twerk her ass back into some creatures that resembled were wolves, but bigger. They rained dollars down on her as she ran her tail up and down her slit, her panties tight and weeping little bits of hot succubus honey down her thighs. Hell Boy couldn’t believe it, his soulmate was not human after all… He was jubilant, turning to Abe in happy shock, mouth open and slack, pointing at her as the fish and Nuada covered their mouths, both blushing profusely. Ben had tried to look anywhere else, vur the honey had bewitched him to look at her, a commanding sexy figure in the room, all eyes on her…. All eyes on her...

She had removed her bra for a group of shark faced men, baring her breasts which were covered by pasties, the little pink circles glowing in the blacklight as Hellboy glared at the men, oh he was going to show her for making him jealous. She was his! If he wasnlt on a mission he would jump up and fuck her on the stage for all to see, she turned to him then sensing his jealousy as a matewould, crawling to him, using her tail to tip his chin to face her, she slowly spread her legs and danced, fingers licking her honey from her thighs as Hellboy stared at her, at her mark on her forearm. She smiled at him sweetly, mouthing words on he could see.  
I am yours… always.  
He smiled and tucked a 100 in to her small black pvc thong, he was going to rip that off her later. 

Halfway through the song Lillith descended to watch the girl dancing on the stage, her stage presence was off the charts, she needed her for her show, a succubus stripper was big bucks, and more honey she could use. The team readied themselves as Lillith called for the lights to go up and the music to stop.

She was at the foot of the stairs, looking for the first time at the girl who had stopped dancing.  
Time froze.

Lillith was well and truly fucked….

‘’Hello Lillith. I believe you've been a very bad girl…’’ Her little sister cooed as she stood there, Everyone took in the other succubus in front of them. Hellboy was awe struck, Liana was beautiful.

The matt black rams horns, her black tear streaks bled in to gold at her chin, her skin was now a pale red. Her tail and claws sharp, black and long, eyes glowing green. Her body perfection, curvy and supple, begging to be bitten. Small black honey streaks were running down her thighs. Lillith couldnt take her eyes off the honey, it was black.

It was a true Succubus Queens honey.  
Hers was a pale gold… she was fucked.

HellBoy stood and readied himself as patrons shrunk back to the far walls, knowing that this was a challenging air. The team standing out with guns and weapons, Manning had the building surrounded.

‘’My my, sister you’re alive! AHA I cannot believe it! THANK THE GODS!’’ Lillith tried to sound convincing in her joy… Hellboy turned back to his mate, sister? That meant… Lianna could end this? She could end her sisters reign. The younger Succubus glared at her older sister, she hadn't changed, her skin a purple hue, her horn curling back like an elk. One was shattered, the dark purple horn not healing properly causing it to grow warped.   
Dangerous curves, long legs that reached for miles.  
A Blue tail that ended black and the tip and her claws painted gold…  
Oh her sister was living the life of luxury that was for sure.  
Before Lillith could utter another word she felt a rush of wind and a pressure at her neck.  
‘’YOU! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF THE TITLE OF QUEEN!’’ Lillith was hurled against a wall, winded as the clawed hand of Lianna clutched at her neck, squeezing with just enough pressure to make her gasp and choke.  
‘’W… w… why, would… y … you care… you abandoned you…. R tiiiiitle…’’  
‘’I abandoned nothing! I LEFT YOU! I LEFT YOU AND OUR SISTERS BECAUSE YOU WERE TOXIC! I wanted to be my own person, I never wanted to be Queen while you were all around me, but you have forced my hand. I CHALLENGE YOU! YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SUCCUBUS!’’   
Lianna threw her sister to the side, crashing her in to the bar, smashing glasses and bottles of alcohol, the club erupted to life, the agents outside flooded through as fighting broke out. 

Bullets flew everywhere, screams echoed in the air and bodies crashed around. But Lianna hopped the bar with Hellboy watching, he had to take out Lilliths personal guards or his mate was toast…  
Lianna and Lillith began to spar, Lillith fought hard, but her claws didn’t even scratch her sisters skin, her teeth too blunt to penetrate as Lianna cut her skin to ribbons, punching her back and throwing her over the bar once more. Bruised, bloody, broken, Lillith knelt on broken glass in the middle of the room.   
Her eyes watered, her lungs ached for oxygen, her challenger too strong. Hell Boy had finished up with the body guards and looked around, the chaos was still rife in the multistory building, he found the newest champagne room empty, it hadn’t been used, the lock was sturdy and he hatched a little idea.   
Lillith shook as she felt her sisters claws shoot forward, they wrapped around her heart, her reign ending before it even began. Black shadows bled from the ceiling, the old ones had come to witness the challenge, as Lianna ripped out her sisters heart… a soft ‘I’m sorry’ whispered in to the fallen sisters ears as her vision clouded.  
‘’With this blood tribute, I win the challenge, let it be known far and wide, I Lianna, daughter or Morgana, am Queen of the Succubi and Incubi. MY RULES -   
Do not mess with married couples as my mother had decreed.  
Honey is not to be used a drug on any creature other than for feeding purposes.  
All of my subjects will abide by the BRPD rules, if you have a problem you bring it to me.  
IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!’’ The shadowers growled an ancient language and receded, the words would be spread throughout all nests, all would bend under her rule. As it was decreed. It shall be done….

The fighting had ceased, Lilliths body fell dead and Lianna crushed her heart in her hands, wiping the black blood on a nearby bar rag. The crew had cleared the building and set upon moving the arrested workers out. Lianna turned but saw no Hellboy as the room emptied out, where was he?   
A sudden pair of hands gripped her waist and mouth and pulled her back in to the champagne room. It was purple and black themed, with leather love seat and couch, a table filled with various foods, drinks and sexual items lined the left wall. The light cast a soft pink glow to the room as the far wall was lined in purple fake fur.  
The door was locked and Lianna huffed as she turned to face her captor.  
Hellboy stood in front of her.  
He was slightly panting, a small cut graced his left cheek, his eyes bore in to hers.  
‘’So… you're a succubus? Why didn’t you tell me your majesty?’’ He purred as he slowly drew closer, his breath hot and heavy on her face, she had never been so close before, she could feel his need. His desire.   
He could taste her honey upon the air, she reeked of it, of want for him. The little nickname made her core blossom with heat, shallow breaths graced her bare chest, the pasties begging to be ripped off.  
‘’I was afraid you wouldn’t want me… and you said human or not you didn’t want me...’’ He chuckled at her meek submission, watching her tail tremble and her chest heave, oh those ample breasts looked delicious. Her curves made his mouth water. Lifting his smaller hand to gently brush her horn down to her jawline he left her pulse quicken. He was so close now their noses touched, Hellboys tail slithered around her middle, locking her in place as he used the ends to trace soft tickling patterns on her lush backside.  
‘’I didn’t want to hurt you.. I have been with many before and few can take my size, not a single human could take it. But I think we can change that, if you still want to be with me, my mate. Gods knows I want to be with you.’’ He turned off their comms and took them both out, crushing them in his larger hand, he walked her back until she felt the soft leather of the couch.

Her thighs trembled. Her lungs starved of air as she nodded quickly, barely able to breathe out a yes as he took her mouth with his, kissing her gently at first. Moving unsure of themselves until they succumbed. Lianna opened her mouth and let his tongue dance with her own they drank each other in, swallowed each others air as the room grew too hot, Hellboy keeping her in place with his tail on her middle and his hand on the back of her neck. They parted, needing air to breathe, their eyes swimming and shining with… not lust, but adoration and love.  
Stripping himself down to just his boot and combat trousers he crashed back in to her, grabbing her with his hands and hoisting her up to let her wrap her legs round him. Her hands and claws a delectable scrape against his pecs as he kissed her again, fisting and squeezing her ass in his hands.  
She moaned,  
.  
Oh by the gods how she moaned. It was a sinful sound, one he wanted to hear again, he needed her , wanted her. He needed to claim her. She must have read his mind because they broke the kiss once more, leaning back on to the bed sized couch, he hovered above her as she balanced on one elbow to move her hair out of the way of her neck. Baring one side to him for the claiming.  
His cock jumped and strained painfully against the fabric of his trousers. Oh he needed her now, he could smell her arousal, begging for him, a Queen willingly submitting to a King.   
Licking his lips he cupped the back of her head, licking a thick hot stripe agains the skin of her pulse point, as she kissed his ever so gently, a thing which Hellboy found he liked and he shuddered.   
Once this was done they would be bound together.  
‘’Are you sure you want me…’’ His voice was so quiet as the music in the room and the blood in their ears thrummed on.  
‘’I have never wanted anything more…’’ At the confirmation Hellboy sucked her neck loudly and wetly, he licked it once more before he bared his teeth and bit down, hard enough to draw blood as he felt a similar but smaller sensation on his neck. They both keened and moaned in to each others ears, the bonding sparking the air around them, their blood like liquid fire as coppery taste filled their mouths. Lapping at the skin getly the wounds healed instantly, scarring in to the teeth marks of the bound.  
They had no time to talk, they needed more. One more heavy kiss saw to Lianna collapsing on the couch, propped up by some large pillows and her elbows as Hellboy kissed open mouthed hot kisses on to her pale red skin. The purple marks would be there for a good long time. He bit the pasties and peeled them off her nipples. Pleasantly surprised to see the dark red buds pierced with jet and silver. The grumbling growl echoed on her skin as goosebumps followed his path, he took the black pvc panties in his hands… instead of ripping them off he gently pushed them down her long legs, giving him time to admore the tattoos that adorned them.

Looking back up he saw the dark red mound, shaven bare except for a small heart just above her slit. Her thighs were covered in little rivlets of black honey, licking up her thighs he tasted the best sugar known to man. He loved his sugar, but this was so sweet and it was all his.  
Sinful.  
A delicacy.  
Using his hand he ran a thumb down the slit, watching his lovers eyes roll back in to her skull as she groaned his name. Good thing these walls are sound proof…  
He parted the folds and saw one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, a hot , shining dark red cunt leaking the black honey, begging to be fucked, begging to be owned and dominated.  
He moaned her name, he could see it was perfect, untouched, unloved, she was a virgin. For a succubus that was rare. But HB grinned as he closed his mouth around her, licking up and in to her tight cunt, the taste unlike anything he had ever eaten. Lianna gaped and fisted the sheets, his tongue was liquid sin, hot and heavy and hitting every spot. She had done everything else in a relationship, she had lovers that never took her virginity. But none of them could eat pussy like HB could, he licked at her and sucked at her clit like a man starved of good sense.   
‘’Thats it songbird sing for me…’’  
The honey amplifying both of their pleasures, suddenly his horns grew, his crown on fire became visible and she felt truly alive as eyes shone gold with ether. Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, her back arched off the couch, her feet here hooked on his broad shoulders as she shook and gushed honey in to his open and wanting mouth.   
‘’A…. A Anung Un Rama…’’   
At hearing his name Hellboy purred against her quivering pussy, he was pleased she knew his name, few didn’t. ‘’Thats it babe, say my name, I’m going to make you feel so good, take this pretty tight cunts virginity and make your body mold to my shape. Do you want that? To be my little whore, my personal fuck toy?’’ Crawling on top of her he spread her legs, unbuttoning his pants as he drooled hot ether on to her skin, mixed in with the black honey of his mates cunt. Their heads were swimming but they both wanted this, their minds begged for it.

‘’Yes… yes please…’’ Her voice was needy, high pitched and moaning as he rubbed his dick against her wet slit, she could take it, all worries from both of them were gone as his cock leaked ether. She wanted it, wanted him, to be totally destroyed and ruined and loved by this demon. Her demon…  
Steadying himself by balancing on his elbows either side of her head he looked in to her eyes, both shining with trust and adoration sparkled together as he leaned in to kiss her. Taking it slow as he pushed his monstrously large and thick cock in to her tight little cunt. He didn’t know how much would fit, but he was listening for the slightest gasp through the gentle kiss, the first tears, anything that was telling him it hurt.  
He pushed in to her barrier and soon found him buried to the hilt, feeling snug and warm, wrapped around the purest of sinful feelings. Gods she took him all, he stared at her in awe after breaking the kiss, her mouth was open, eyes closed in pleasure. She felt so full, so stretched, it made her clench around him, opening her eyes with small tears of joy leaking out.  
‘’Move my love, move…’’ She pushed her feet against the small of his back, pushing the tip of him in to her cervix, they both groaned and flexed, HB didn’t need telling again as he picked up his pace, pushing to and fro, snapping his hips in to hers with a fantastic bruising force. Their tails intertwined as they cried and moaned. The room smelling of sugared honey so sweet it caused them to gasp and sweat, the sound of their skin colliding as he ruined his love, he took her, all for himself.

This sinful, beautiful creature, who was so sweet and genuine was taking his cock like a champ, not a single complaint from her plump kiss bruised lips. Instead he heard a chorus of -  
Yes  
More  
Harder  
HB   
Baby yes  
Oh fuck  
I love you….  
He told her every time he loved her too, because he did, with his whole being he loved her.  
He felt the orgasm building, she had came around him 2 more times, but this one was the big one, she felt it, they wanted it…   
‘’Do you want it my Queen, want me to breed your little womb, youre taking me so well babe, fuck doll I can’t want to fuck you so full of my cum, I want you to be dripping, I want your sexy wet little hole filled with my being…’’ His voice had dropped so low that it sent vibrations through her lungs, her brain begging for more, her body screaming for more, to be thoroughly fucked by this beast.  
‘’Oh fuck yes, yes, please, breed my cunt, breed me baby, fuck me full. Please….. Shit … fuck AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!’’ They both screamed and roared as he came balls deep inside her, twitching as he came for several minutes, her cunt milking him dry, ready to receive his seed and be bred like the little succubus whore she was. After a few minutes they collapsed, hot, sweating and breathing heavy.  
HB rolled them over to their side, still inside her, plugging the leaking ether and cum. He held her close, kissing her and whispering loving words to her as she came down from her high. He apologised for everything, he loved her, they would be one, they are one, the bond complete.  
The team had left ages ago, when one agent mentioned seeing the champagne room door lock they all understood and decided to leave them to return in their own time, Myers paid Liz that 100 bucks.

The next morning the team were woken to Manning screaming, running from Hellboys room shouting obscenities, hands scrubbing his eyes after slamming the door shut.  
It turns out the happy couple were testing out how much Lianna could take, it turns out because of her mate and her very bloodline, that even after their 7th time fucking in 24 hours she returned to virgn tightness, so they consummated their union in their elevator… on the living room couch… on his bed several times… and right now they were fucking doggy style like rabbits against the glass window wall next to the room door. Manning had never seen a demon and succubus fucking before, he did now.  
‘’Jesus, PLEASE TELL ME I CAN GO BACK TO AMERICA WITHOUT HIM NOW BRUTTENHOLM!! BRUTTENHOLMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!’’

The happy couple chuckled and came together once more, snuggling up in the sheets of the bed, a King and his Queen, soul mates.  
A cool looking Demon.  
And his succubus Songbird.


End file.
